onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2014 OP War Game - Part 1 - Team Formation - The Captain
Note: Part 1 will mainly deal with formation of the teams, which you get the chance to pick the characters but the grouping (of characters) in teams will be random and done at organiser's end. Part 2 will be where the battles are fought. As earlier mentioned, there will be 4 groups of 5 members each, a captain, a first mate, and 3 nakamas. Here we will elect 4 characters to serve as the captain for each groups. Choose up to 4 names (you can give lesser than 4 but not more) of any CANON CHARACTERS who you deem worthy to serve as the leader of the groups. (p.s. Strong World counts as canon, applicable for deceased characters as well, e.g. Ace, Roger) Note: This is, after all, a game of choices, therefore you can choose the characters based on the way you favor. Some may based (their selection) on seen strength, some may based on hinted strength, some may prefer to go by popularity, some may want to favor mysterious characters, some may choose the most badass etc etc. It is entirely your call. After all votes have been casted, the 4 characters with highest vote count will be made captains of each group. The rules: 1) eligible participants must fulfil ALL of the following: - having a valid login account in OP Wikia (no AWC users, no forgotten login credentials) - having date join no later than July 2013 (August 1, 2013 and later are not allowed) - having at least 50 edits in OP Wikia 2) each participants are allowed to cast only one vote, and the content of the vote is as per stated above. Allowed to amend vote content as long as voting period is still active 3) voting period ends at UTC 16 Jan 2014 15:00 Applicable handicap factors: a) Participants that are in the multiplication of 5 (5th participant, 10th, 15th etc) has an advantage of getting a +0.5 to the choices they selected. E.g. User A and B choose Whitebeard. Therefore Whitebeard's vote count will be a total of 2 (1 + 1). User C is the 5th participant and he choose Whitebeard. His vote will count as 1.5 for Whitebeard. Thus the vote count now becomes 3.5 (1 + 1 + 1.5) ---- Results: Top 4 characters with the highest vote count are: #'Monkey D. Dragon' with 4.5 votes (Death Row 1.5, Vaz, MDM, DSP) #'Sakazuki' with 4.5 votes (AY, Fintin, Death Row 1.5, Apoel) #'Edward Newgate' with 4.5 votes (AY, Raven 1.5, N700, DSP) #'Donquixote Doflamingo' with 4 votes (AY, Jeniks, Vaz, Coby413) Honorary mention *Gol D Roger with 3.5 votes (AY, Vaz, Raven 1.5) *Buggy with 3 votes (Fintin, N700, Nova) *Kizaru with 3 votes (Roa, DSP, Coby413) *Kuma with 3 votes (Meat, N700, Coby413) And here we have 4 characters as captain of each respective teams, thus dubbed Team Dragon, Team Sakazuki, Team WhiteBeard and Team Doflamingo. Special note: *Captains possesses a special advantage. When summoned for battle, Captains start off with a certain number of votes ahead of the opposition(s). **Example: Lets say we have a fight between Doflamingo (captain) vs Moriah (nakama from another team). Before the participants (you) even start to vote, Doflamingo leads with 7 (a random value for now, to be determined later) votes ahead of Moriah due to his special privilege as a Captain. This illustrates how a battle between a Captain and a random character is not and never equal, it takes a lot of effort for a random character to defeat a Captain in a straight-up fight. *Sakazuki and Whitebeard individually possesses a special ability (advantage) of their own, which affects vote results. The details of their special ability will be revealed when they are summoned for battle Thank you for playing and look forward to the Team Formation - The First Mate blog in a few days time. ---- Navigation: Prelude <<< | >>> Part 1 - Team Formation - The First Mate Category:Blog posts